Counterfeit
by AnimaBaya
Summary: Revenge, is the only thing that kept him living, the only fuel in his fire, he will do anything even killing the inoccent, and he won't stop until Roy Mustang is dead. Rated T for attempted murder.
1. Chapter 1

Got this idea a long time ago and wrote it down too. It was supposed to be an M rated fic but after a huge revelation that happened to me I deleted all four chapters and rewrote the whole thing. I'll try to make this one better than the original one though.

Actually thought this up when I was barely awake during my family's trip back from my grandparents. My younger sisters and I were watching FMA in my laptop when 'poof' here it is.

Well hope you guys like it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

**Counterfeit**

_A young soldier sprinted his way through the chaotic street, mounds of dead rebels and fellow men lay rotting all around being devoured by rats or other scavengers, he ignored them all. His only goal right now is to reach his beloved; to see her beautiful smiling face, her –_

_BOOM!_

"_Oh, god . . . no!" he said running ever faster to the source of the explosion._

_BOOM!_

_Debris now too lay scattered on the streets along with the dead, some of it even squishing some of the bodies, and still the young man ignored them all, all his focus now is on the explosion. On his beloved._

_He stopped, and looked at the scene before him, a once small beautiful house now lay burning; the house of his beloved now burning. _

_---_

"Oh, shit . . . "

Maes Hughes looked at the gruesome scene in front of him. Books scattered out every where, tables turned and broken, chairs disembodied, and blood smeared everywhere. His' breath shook slightly as looked around for any trace of life, for any trace of Edward Elric. A crimson pile caught his attention and immediately ran to it.

"Ed!" he said, holding up the young man "Ed, wake up!"

Hughes examined the boy, his body was full of scratches and bruises, his forehead revealing a very serious blow, the gash on his back already stopped bleeding but still the puddle of blood under neath the boy worried him, including Ed's bleeding head, the boy was in a seriously bad shape.

"Oh my goodness!"

The librarian stared in horror at what lay in front of her. Her eyes feel upon the Lieutenant Colonel and the bloody boy on his arms.

"What on earth happened here!" she said her voice shaking slightly.

Hughes stood up cradling the unconscious Edward, and without looking at the woman he said: "Call the cops, tell them it's an emergency, hurry!"

The librarian immediately obeyed, she ran as swiftly as she can to the nearest phone, Hughes left with Ed a few moments later, leaving behind him the mess he came in earlier and a small note explaining everything the police and what they have to do. Hughes lay Ed down in the back seat of his car his body was so small that he fit perfectly in the seat, still making sure that Edward was still breathing, he went to the driver's seat and drove as fast as he can to the hospital.

He couldn't believe something like this happened, he promised Alphonse that he would keep an eye on his brother while he was in Resembool. The young man was reluctant at first since he couldn't just leave his older brother behind, but in the end Hughes ensured Al that he would personally check on his brother while he's gone.

"It's okay, Al" Ed even said "I can take care of myself, and besides you need a time off for yourself."

But he didn't expect this to happen.

* * *

"The boy lost fair amounts of blood," said the doctor "but be thankful he's far away from any harm, you sent him here just in time." 

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Hughes.

"Yes he will, but it's going to take a while for him to completely recover," Hughes breathed a sigh of relief. "But, are you the boy's father?"

"No, I'm a friend of his." Said Hughes.

"Is there anyway I could contact his parents?" asked the doctor.

"Edward doesn't have parents," replied Hughes "his only living relative right now is his younger brother, unfortunately he's not in town right now."

"How about his guardian?"

"Edward Elric is under the military's – more specifically Colonel Roy Mustang's– care, I suggest you should call him."

The doctor didn't even bother asking why the young man was in the military. It was better off not to ask. He adjusted his glasses and continued on speaking. "Due to recent trouble with terrorist attacks, Sir, the hospital's rooms are full, our only suggestion for him is that he should be transferred somewhere else–."

"I could take care of him." Said Hughes "I'm a part of the military myself, I could take care of him for the time being– don't worry! My wife and I could take care of him." he added when the doctor looked at him curiously.

The doctor thought about it for a moment, Hughes could hear him muttering to himself about Ed needing medications, that nurses could visit daily, and if the house would be sanitary enough for the patient.

"Oh don't worry," said Hughes hearing the last part "our house is very clean."

The doctor was silent for a few more seconds then he finally said "I will let you take care of Mr. Elric here since you're his friend, but I will have to inspect your house first and you must let the hospital check on him daily, I'm sure you can handle that."

"I'll try to cope with it."

* * *

"Mommy!" said Elicia tugging at her mother's clothes "Daddy's here with someone." 

Gracia looked at the windows and saw her husband walking toward the front door, and as her daughter stated, there was a man with him, curious in whom he was she immediately opened the door for the two men.

"Gracia," said Hughes introducing her Ed's doctor "this is Doctor Matthews, he's here because he needs to inspect the house."

"Inspect?" echoed his wife "wh—!"

"Don't be worried madam," reassured Matthews "I'm just here to clarify if this house is suitable enough for my patient, lack of rooms and all, the boy needs his own room."

"Patient?" asked Gracia in a very worried tone "Maes, can you tell me what's—"

"It's a long story Gracia, I'll tell you later," said Hughes cutting Gracia off for the second time.

The doctor started probing around the house, staring from the living room and all through the first floor, returning to the confused couple minutes later; "It seems here that your wife is an excellent house keeper." Matthews said.

"Thank you." Said Gracia awkwardly.

"Now, if you could please let me search the next floor of your house?"

"Be my guest." Said Hughes.

The doctor came back moments later, very content on the house's condition, "I am very impressed." he said "I approve. If you could please come with me one last time we will bring Mr. Elric here from the hospital."

"What do you mean?" asked Gracia "what's wrong with Ed?"

"I'll explain everything later, Gracia" said Hughes "I promise."

Gracia stood in the door way and watched her husband lead the doctor to the car and drive away. Everything that happened moments ago confused her, Edward in the hospital? What happened? Sure, due to Edward's reputation he would get many enemies but; who would hurt him this badly? And why?

* * *

_Two days later. . ._

Documents were piling high in front of Riza Hawkeye, all were assigned to Colonel Mustang but was too slow to work on all of it. She already organized them all from the highest priority to the least competent. That was the way she was; organized and hard working, a great trait desired by every soldier.

She sat there reading through the files that were newly delivered, scanning through it quickly and placing it in the appropriate category, all seem to be about collateral damage from terrorist attacks, and a very interesting case about a murdered man found near the Central Library.

A young soldier entered the office carrying new documents, which Hawkeye immediately ran through in only a few minutes, the last folder on the pile caught her attention, as she scanned through it, it turned out to be a report from Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, concerning the Central Library and –

Hawkeye's carmine eyes widened.

"Oh god . . ."

* * *

A/N: 

This would have been a rated M fic if I didn't change some 'conditions' on Ed's injuries. But since I promised myself not to write any -ahem- 'inappropriate' fics, I changed it. Anyways comments would be very helpful, and flames would be food for my imaginary friend Tommy the Fireball.

But I hope you people like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a heads up here. I might not follow some of the anime/manga story line, nothing major though, it's just Roy is in Central when he is supposed to be in the East, and Hughes **-spoiler-** is alive -okay that one's major-.

Anyways. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own FMA.

* * *

**Counterfeit**

"_Stop it!"_

_Roy Mustang raced his way through the falling debris shielding himself with his arms along the way, seeing the burning house yards away he hastened, hoping that its resident was still alive._

"_Help me, please!" Someone said._

_Roy stopped and saw toward him a pregnant woman, her load was too heavy to handle that her attempts on running were just mere wobbles, her face strained in determination to take her and her child as far away as possible from the hellfire behind her. Roy running as swiftly as he can now trying to get to her._

_BOOM!_

"_WATCH OUT!" Roy managed to yell out as a giant debris fell its way toward them . . ._

_---_

"Colonel!"

Roy Mustang snapped awake at the voice of his subordinate. Still, groggy from his 'short' nap hestraightened himself and his desk up, peeling the paper that was glued to his face due it resting on the desk, he looked at the lieutenant who was now standing in front of him with a worried look on her face. Mustang was curious, since nothing seemed to phase the woman, except right now.

"Is anything wrong lieutenant?" he asked trying to hide the tone of curiosity in his voice.

Hawkeye didn't seem to notice, "Sir," she said "this report came from Lieutenant Colonel Hughes just a few minutes ago."

"Hughes?"

"It concerns Edward Elric, Sir." she said giving the file folder to Mustang and also trying to hide the worried tone in her voice.

Taking the folder from his assistant he looked at her curiously, again the woman was acting strange, looking at the file he realized why. A wave of shock coursed through his body as he looked at the photographs that came along the report, blood and chaos on every picture, reading the file, it said that a fight occurred overnight, between Elric and someone currently unidentified.

. . ._Elric was found barely breathing and wounded in the room. His wounds included a large gash in the back, a blow on the head and several scars all over the body, he is now being treated in Central Hospital . . ._

Another wave of surprised overcame him, Edward Elric severely wounded, the attacker unknown, Roy's first thought was it might have been Scar, yet if he was the culprit, Fullmetal would have been found dead with his head blown up, other than Scar there would be no other culprit.

"Lieutenant," said Mustang standing up from his chair, "I'm going out for a while."

"Where to, Sir?" asked Hawkeye.

"To visit Fullmetal," he replied "I'll be back after a while."

---

"What do you mean he's not here?" Roy asked the receptionist.

"Edward Elric is not in this hospital, sir." she replied. "He was probably transferred somewhere else."

"Do you have any idea where?"

"Sorry sir but I don't."

Roy cursed under his breath, "Thank you for your help."

Mustang started to leave, turning around he met face to face with none other than Doctor Matthews himself, "Ah, so you must be Colonel Mustang," he said "I tried calling you not to long ago but they said you weren't there, I didn't expect you to be here."

"And you are?" Roy asked

"I'm Doctor Matthews, and Edward Elric is my patient."

"Do you know where Fullmetal is then?" Roy asked hopefully.

"Of course I do, what kind of doctor would I be if I do not know where my patients are."

"Could you please tell me where he is?"

"Oh, yes," said Matthews "Due to lack of rooms in the hospital a friend of yours agreed to let him recover at his home, I quite remember his name was Maes Hughes."

Roy was relieved, thanking the doctor he immediately left the hospital, walking, or more rather sprinting, his way to his friend's house.

That's when he realized they live on the other end of town.

"Damn . . ." he said; for he doesn't have a car.

* * *

Pain. Unimaginable pain greeted Edward in his dreams. Being thrown and whacked around like a rag-doll by some unknown assailant in his slumber wasn't all he had to endure; it was the pain that came along with his scars and bruises that was the torture.

"Argh!" he gasped, sitting up straight.

Waking up for the first time since he was attacked, Edward Elric looked around his surroundings. Panting from the nightmare as he did so, he noticed that he was in a bedroom; _very comfortable_, he commented to himself, a small table full of what seemed to be medications were arranged right next to his bed, and along with it a tray of food that, Ed guessed was just placed there a few moments ago. A choir of birds can be heard from the outside which seemed to help Ed recover from his shock, looking around the room one more time, he realized he wasn't alone.

"Hi, Big Brother!"

A little blond haired girl was standing at the foot of his bed, her whole face seemed to beam with happiness when she caught Ed's attention. "Remember me?" she said pointing at herself "I'm Elicia!"

"H-hi, Elicia . . ." said Ed staring at the little girl curiously. "What am I doing here?"

"Big Brother's been sleeping for a long time now!" she said "Mommy and Daddy were getting worried."

"Mom and Dad?" Elicia nodded.

"Daddy took you here because he said you were very sick" said Elicia while trying to get up the bed. "Are you okay now, big brother?"

"I guess . . ." Ed replied, Elicia smiled again.

"So now that big brother's okay, do you want to play?"

"Okay," he said and started standing up, a sharp pain ran through his body that he instantly fell into bed again, clutching his chest with his right hand he realized, with great surprise, that his arm was metal.

"Big brother?" said Elicia looking very worried "are you okay?"

"Yeah . . ." he panted "Elicia, why is my arm like this?"

"I don't know," she shrugged and changed the subject "well, if big brother can't stand up, let's just play sitting down! Can you play 'Patty Cake'?"

The door creaked open and Gracia entered the room, "Elicia!" she said "I told you not to play here -! Oh goodness, Edward you're finally awake! Thank God!"

Gracia immediately walked her way through the room and sat right next to Elicia at the foot of the bed, "Wait till, Maes hears this" she said "he's been worried about you! Are you feeling all right Ed?"

"I'm all right . . ." he replied ". . . Mom."

* * *

A/N

-ahem- I have nothing to say about the last part, except: I'm sure that you guys' probably figured out what's wrong with him.

FMAlover : Thanks a lot for the review, I really appreciate it, I'll try to update sooner but since school's about to start I can't guarantee that I would. Unfortunately I can't post the original version of this fan fic, because the moment I came home from church camp I deleted the whole thing and rewrote it the following day. Basically there is barely any difference to the original and this one, the only thing I changed was the scene Ed being attacked in the library, in the original he was raped, beaten up and left to die by the person who attacked him. Since guilt beat the living daylights out of me during church camp, I decided to change it.

Reviews would be appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

**Counterfeit**

Small, obsidian eyes stared curiously at Alphonse Elric, with its irresistible purrs and a face that screams out _'I'm cute, pet me.' _Al had no choice but to surrender to the temptation and pet the adorable little thing.

It was Al's third day in vacation, and spending it in Resembool was a great idea, he got to spend more time with the Rockbells, and the town's atmosphere was very calming. But still, as great as the time off was, he's still too eager to be back in Central with his brother, Edward. Leaving the

cat with a small scrap of food, the suit of armor made his way back to the Rockbells.

"Winry! Grandma! I'm back!" he yelled as he took everything he bought into the kitchen.

The house was fairly quiet, except for a faint whirring of machines in the basement, meaning Winry and/or Pinako are hard at work again. After putting all the things he recently bought to their proper locations, Al made his way to the basement, to help the Rockbells out in any way possible.

The telephone rang even before Al even reached the door. Since it might be a customer, Al picked the phone up.

"Hello?" he said.

"Good afternoon," replied the person on the other end, "is this Alphonse Elric?"

"Yes, this is he."

"This is Central Hospital, it's about your brother."

"W-what's wrong?"

* * *

The second day of investigation and so far Lieutenant Colonel Hughes hasn't found anything that could point him to the attacker, much less point him to a suspect. The culprit nearly left no trace of evidence, and for the past few days the only evidence the investigators found was a small key discovered just outside the crime scene, it was speculation that this was the key the culprit used to open the room, but it was still being checked for finger prints.

As Hughes made his way down the library stairs he thought of possible suspects, people who might hold a grudge against Edward, men who are after his blood, pondering this for a few moments he realized that there were way too many to list. Heaving a deep sigh, he gave up.

"I knew you'd be here."

Roy Mustang was looking up at him at the foot of the first floor steps.

"Of course I'd be here I'm in charge of this investigation." replied Hughes as he walked down the remaining steps and up to his friend. "What kind of officer would I be if I skip my responsibilities?"

"I can relate." said Roy grinning at his friend, then in a serious expression, "I got your report."

"Why didn't you tell me that Edward was hospitalized?" said Roy before Hughes could answer.

"With the investigation and all I didn't have the time." said Hughes.

"A simple call would have been sufficient." said Roy with gritted teeth. "Or you could have at least pass by my office and say 'Hey, Roy, guess what? Ed been attacked by some maniac and now he's barely alive'!"

"That's not funny, you know." said Hughes.

"I'm stressing my point here, Maes! You should have told me this sooner, not two days later!"

"E-excuse me, Sirs?" someone piped up.

The two turned and met eyes with the librarian, who was looking at them curiously. "Which one of you is Maes Hughes?"

"Yes?" replied the correct person.

"You have a phone call, from your wife, she says she wants to talk to you."

Hughes was very much obliged, he quickly made his way to the phone leaving a flustered Roy behind, returning moments later very excited.

"Good news:" said Hughes " Gracia said that Ed woke up not too long ago."

"I'm coming with you." said Roy.

"Hurry up then!" said Hughes nearly running out of the library. Hughes reached his car and sat in the driver's seat, and Roy sitting on the passenger's side. "Roy? I thought you had a car."

"I walked my way here." He said.

Maes looked at his friend then to the direction of the military head quarters, then back at him, "You have got to be joking" he said, seeing the tiny speck of the headquarter's rooftop.

"I wish I was." said Mustang, chuckling to himself.

* * *

Upon reaching Hughes' residence, Roy and Hughes hurried their way to the front doors, not even bothering to take their jackets off the moment they entered. Quickly making their way up the stairs almost running like little children, only to be stop by the strict mother that was Gracia..

"I told Elicia not to run up or down the steps," she said in a stern manner "and here you go running like maniacs, you two are setting a very bad example for her."

"We apologize, Gracia." said Hughes, scratching his head.

"So, is Ed alright?" asked Roy.

Gracia's face turned from stern to concerned, "Well, I'm not sure."

"Is there anything wrong?" said Hughes

"Well, the thing is . . ."

"Mommy! Look!" Elicia piped up as she jumped gleefully in front of Ed's bedroom door.

"What's the matter honey?" Gracia asked.

"Look at big brother!" she pointed inside the room.

The three adults swiftly made their way through the hall and into Ed's room, and stopped dead on their tracks.

"E-elicia?" stuttered Gracia "What did you-?"

"Isn't he pretty Mommy?"

Roy doubled over and laughed out loud, Gracia tried her best to hide the giggles, and Hughes was just plain silent, although he was grinning uncontrollably.Apparently Elicia had fun with Gracia's make up, because Ed's face was all caked with all sorts of colors, making him look like a clown, his hair was very messily tied to a ponytail, that it seriously made him look like a seriously abused clown in a birthday party.

Poor Ed was embarrassed, not to long ago Elicia asked him if he could play with her, he politely agreed, he thought that it might be another clapping game. He didn't expect this. It was embarrassing already, with the make up and all, but it was much more humiliating when some stranger sees you.

"Mom," said Edward trying to muster all the dignity he could "don't tell me I'm related to that insane man over there?"

The whole room was silent, Roy and Hughes looked at Gracia curiously, waiting for a reaction. She just smiled, "No, Edward, he's just a friend."

Edward seemed relieved, satisfied with the woman's answer, Ed started taking off every single trinket in his hair, then wiping off the make up on his face.

"Gracia," said Hughes, "what's wrong with-?"

"Let's not talk about this in front of him, please?" she pleaded.

The adults left the bed room continued on with their conversation in the kitchen.

"That kid does not sound like Full Metal, who is he?" said Roy.

"That is Ed" said Hughes "but why did he just call you mom, Gracia?"

"Something Elicia said made him think that I'm his mother," she said, the two looked at her "he doesn't remember anything, Maes."

* * *

Geez. . . I haven't gotten any where in this chapter. 


End file.
